Jory Mormont
Jory Mormont is the eldest child of Brandon Mormont and Jeyne Glover. He fought in the War of the Seven Banners alongside Ser Daven Lannett. He has a bastard son, Robett Snow and is a widower. Character and Appearance Jory has shoulder length black hair, a short beard and grey eyes. He is still quite athletic due to constant sword practice and stands at middling height. He has a scar on his eyebrow from a wound inflicted in battle. History Early Life Jory Mormont was born the second child of Lord Brandon Mormont and Lady Erena Glover and in 345 AC. His father was in his fourties when Jory was born after his previous wife, Berena, died giving birth to a fourth still-born babe. He has two sisters; Jeyne, born in 338 AC and Alys who was born barely a year after Jory. He grew up in the typical fashion of an heir to House Mormont. He learned skill at arms from his father's Master-at-Arms and quickly displayed an affinity toward the sword. Though he could wield other weapons and often fought from horseback or with a shield, the sword became his preferred weapon of choice. He also picked up other lordly skills from his father such as stewardship, diplomacy and hunting. During Jory's youth Bear Island was a frequent target for attacks from both Wildlings and rogue Iron Born. As such he was consistently engaged in skirmishes with the pillagers and honed his ability in both combat and leading men. By the time of his sixteenth year, with his father growing elderly, Jory was allowed to command the armies of Bear Island on his own. The men-at-arms that House Mormont could call upon were always limited and even a dozen losses in an engagement could severely impact their army. To this end Jory developed a novel strategy to counter the vicious raids conducted by the Wildings and the Iron Born. He would lead the raiders inland to the deep forests of Bear Island, cut them off from their supplies whilst his own forces lived off the land they were familiar with, then destroy their ships behind their backs before picking off the soldiers one by one. It was a slow and methodical tactic that relied upon Jory's survivlalism and his ability to keep his troops fed and motivated. However the tactic paid off and Bear Island was much more efficient in keeping its lands safe. War of the Seven Banners By his nineteenth birthday the realm was engaged in a war across the sea. As young nobles are want to do, Jory wished to join his fellow northmen who headed south to fight for the King. His father, though on his last legs, denied this wish and forbade his son from heading south. His justification was that Bear Island needed someone to defend it from raiders – never mind the fact that Jory had effectively crushed any thoughts of raiding from would-be attackers with his previous battles. So it was with mixed that Jory's father died barely a year later. Mourning lasted the minimum amount of time that was expected before Jory called the banners of Bear Island and marched to King's Landing hoping to join the royal army in Essos. As he arrived he found that the three landings of the previous year were struggling and two further ones were being planned. Young and full of vigour he met a similar man, Ser Daven Lannett, a sworn sword of the King and commander of the Fifth Landing. Jory impressed him enough that he was made second-in-command and landed with the young knight south of Pentos in the Flatlands The campaign during the War of the Seven Banners was tough for Jory and his soldiers. Though no famous battles were fought he was engaged in heavy skirmishing and near constant fighting with the warriors of the Free Cities. His time in the Flatlands also helped him improve his survivalism skills due to his army being isolated and in a foreign land where it was important that his troops were well directed and had a constant supply of local food. Often Jory would ride off alone into the wilderness to scout for days on end, trusting his own eyes more than any others. It was also here that his leadership abilities flourished, often commanding his own raids and skirmishes and winning the renown of his peers. Eventually Ser Daven's army was called to Tyrosh to assist the King in the siege of the habour city. During this time Jory met a local noblewoman whose father's lands were under the occupation of Westerosi forces. Lacking the company of women for many years and not having a wife on Bear Island Jory could hardly contain himself. The two fell for each other quickly and the girl was soon pregnant. This wasn't the only bastard of the banners and like other nobles who had sired children on Essosi aristocrats Jory took only his son back to Bear Island, leaving the mother on Tyrosh with a small amount of his bounty money. After the War Before his return home, his now good friend, Daven, introduced Jory to Lanna Lannys, a beautiful young girl he knew from Lannisport. The two married quickly, the girls family being happy to marry her off to a Lord in his own right, and were soon smitten with each other. The only bone of contention between the two was the newly named Robett, Jory's bastard babe. On his return to Bear Island Jory soon adjusted to the life of a Lord in peacetime. The next dozen years were a bore compared to his earlier ones. The occasional raid from (now very brave) Wildlings and travelling to Winterfell for a rare feast or hunt were all that broke up the monotony of daily life for Jory. However Lanna was more than enough to keep him occupied and the years flew by in her company. After all those years though, Lanna was still unable to produce an heir for Jory. Robett was ever an object of jealousy for her as she saw him in only her lack of fertility. Disastrously after a misplaced comment about legitimising Robett, Lanna killed herself. Shocked to the core Jory withdrew into melancholy and refused to leave the island that housed the grave of his beloved. Now after years of isolation on Bear Island, depression following the death of his wife and mixed feelings towards his bastard son, Jory may finally be able to rekindle his old self that was so alive during the war. Timeline of Important Events '338 AC: '''Jeyne Mormont born. '''345 AC: '''Jory Mormont born. '''346 AC: '''Alys Mormont born. '''365 AC: ' First Moon: Brandon Mormont dies and Jory becomes Lord of Bear Island. ' ' Third Moon: Jory travels south with his men to King's Landing and meet Ser Daven Lannett. Sixth Moon: Jory particapates in the Fifth Landing and Skirmishes of the Flatlands. '''368 AC: '''Jory is at the Siege of Tyrosh when he meets a local noblewoman and sires a bastard on her, Robett. '''369 AC: '''Jory meets and marries Lanna Lannys. '''376 AC: '''Lanna Lannys commits suicide. Recent Events After fighting off a wildling incursion on Bear Island, Jory recieves the invitation from House Hightower to attend their feast and tournament celebrating the end of winter. He decides to attend with his sister and son. Family Family Tree. Category:House Mormont Category:Jory Mormont Category:Northerner